brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c41s01
Text Luna basked in the feeling of triumph as she rested back against Scrivener Blooms, sprawled comfortably across his lap and one arm of the heavy black throne. He was smiling, dressed in his cloak, their crowns hanging off the back of his metal chair as he relaxed back with his eyes closed, breathing slowly in and out as he murmured: "All ours, Luna. These thrones aren't just for show anymore... we're King and Queen. Emperor and Empress. Proper-noun worthy titles, too." Luna smiled slightly at this, her eyes glowing brightly as she looked up at him, whispering: "Aye, and this last week has been wonderful. Decadent. Glorious. And what a gift for Scarlet Sage, too! She is Princess of Equestria... what youth doesn't wish for that?" She laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Aye. Beloved Scrivener Blooms... what wonders we have uncovered, we have earned. Handsome monster. Lord and master and god..." Scrivener rumbled slowly at this, leaning forwards and kissing Luna's forehead gently before he lowered his horn to rub gently against Luna's, and the mare's eyes fluttered with a sigh of pleasure as sparks sizzled between them. "And better yet, Luna, Celestia is truly free now, not fearing what others say or think, serving us openly as First Concubine, as our most trusted and beloved adviser, second only to Twilight Shadow... our vizier and overseer of the country. We are fortunate, truly. We have good friends. We will bring Equestria into a new way of thinking, and a new age where the darkness shall bring peace to all within our nation." "We shall evolve them as a people. We shall make them stronger, better, more durable, more potent. We shall make them more like us." Luna murmured, curling herself tighter against Scrivener as he smiled slightly, and then she leaned up and kissed him slowly, and he returned it leisurely and lovingly, drawing it out before their mouths parted and their eyes met. "Gods must share their power if they are to deserve worship." Scrivener smiled wider and nodded, then Luna finally slipped out of his lap, and Scrivener followed her out of his throne, the two standing and gazing at one-another affectionately before she turned her eyes forwards, saying softly: "Come. As Celestia always says, let us be a little professional. We can help Twilight Shadow attend to the matter of managing our territories and selecting our new Royal Council." The male grunted and nodded meditatively, falling into step beside Luna as they headed through the open doors of their throne room and out into the corridor. "I guess you're right. Although personally, I think the more pressing problem than that is Ponyville..." "Ponyville is only one... well, I suppose it is little more than a military base now, which truly saddens me. And what bothers me even more is that of all ponies... 'twas Big Macintosh who sent us that letter, asking if we would give Apple Bloom refuge should she require it." Luna shook her head slowly, frowning quietly as she looked down, and Scrivener gazed at her softly as he gave a silent nod. "If Applejack is so far gone that even her brother fears to such lengths what she might do... I do not fear for us or the eventual attack. I fear rather for Ponyville itself." Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly with a rumble, muttering: "Yeah. And I can't help but think that it's... our fault in some way, Luna. I mean, not... you know. The obvious fixation part. But maybe that unsuccessful feeding off her... damaged her mentally more than we thought it did." "Thou must always blame thyself, mustn't thou?" Luna asked mildly, and Scrivener smiled and shrugged after a moment, making the winged unicorn sigh and roll her eyes. "Thou worries far too much about far too many things. Back to the point, I do not fear Ponyville's eventual assault... it will come, but where Ponyville is one village, supplemented by the dragons whom continue to foolishly refuse our offer of peace, we are now an entire nation. They are the sole pocket of resistance left... they were the beginning, and they shall be the end as well." Scrivener rumbled quietly, beginning to nod before a voice called calmly from down the hall, attracting the attention of them both: "Then neither of you will be concerned if I tell you that Ponyville is massing for an attack as we speak?" Celestia was waiting for them near the end of the hall, her heavy armor covering her body, her fiery mane pulsing slowly as her amethyst eyes looked calmly towards them... and yet there was a faint anxiety in them, too, as if she had some bad feeling she couldn't shake. Scrivener and Luna both frowned, striding quickly towards her as she continued in a clear, serious voice: "The spies keeping an eye on the situation in Ponyville have reported that the soldiers are banding together, arming themselves with everything they have and moving war artillery out of Ponyville. The group is massive: every last soldier that was in the village and those encampments is preparing to move against us." "Very well." Luna said distastefully, then she shook her head slowly, glancing moodily up at Celestia. "Shall we go to eagerly meet them on the field, or let them reach the approach to mighty Enstasis?" "The castle should be more than capable of holding up to their attack... large force or not, our numbers are superior and I have already taken the liberty of having the civilians from the town outside the walls of our castle evacuated." Celestia replied quietly, bowing her head politely to them as they halted in front of her, and Scrivener and Luna both nodded before the male frowned a little at the look on the ivory equine's features. She didn't speak, her fiery mane fluctuating, twisting around her before she finally sighed at the insistent look her King and Queen gave her, turning around and explaining apprehensively: "There's something... wrong. This attack, it doesn't make sense... yes, over these weeks they would have had time to organize and prepare, and it is a large, powerful force that, if well-coordinated, will manage some damage... but a full-out, straightforwards attack is an act of desperation. Times are indeed desperate for Ponyville and these so-called 'Children of Equestria,' but there is simply no... logic, no reason behind this, and I fear that it's not an act of desperation but instead of diversion..." "Or it could be the act of a lunatic." Luna pointed out, and then she gave Scrivener a flat look when he opened his mouth. "Now is not the time for puns, Scrivener Blooms. Nay, Celestia, thou art thinking like Applejack is sane, which we have reason to doubt." "Not at all, I am sure her insanity is contributing to this, but if anything that makes me more concerned. A pony suffering from madness is not automatically a pony who is stupid, sister." the fiery-maned mare replied quietly, and Luna grumbled a little in response to this. "She may have something planned, or some weapon we don't know about. We should watch our flank and back for attack." "What about the dragons?" Scrivener asked after a moment, looking towards Celestia, and the ivory equine glanced over at him curiously. "I know there were a few near Ponyville, but could she have a larger force of them, waiting to hit us from above or behind while her forces march on our face?" Celestia shook her head hesitantly, however, saying quietly: "It's a possibility, but I doubt it, to be honest. Many dragons withdrew in disgust after New Equestria fell, heading into the wild lands and even as far as the northern reaches. We would have received reports if a herd of dragons was moving towards us, especially now that your servants of the night are free to roam as they please." Luna and Scrivener both nodded slowly, and then the starry-maned equine snorted in distaste, shaking her head briefly. "Then let us simply prepare our defenses to receive this attack and think of it as a blessing. It shall let us destroy the last piece of New Equestria that stands before us, because that is all they are, whether they arrogantly call themselves Equestria's true children and inheritors or not." Celestia grimaced a little, but she nodded slowly before Luna smiled slightly, glancing towards her and adding wryly: "Besides. I was afraid the gift that I'd had the Strange Ones make for Scrivener Blooms would go unused... and Pinkamena has been so eager to take her revenge upon Applejack for her mistreatment. This storm cloud may look black and bleak, but all the same there is a distinct silver lining, is there not?" The ivory equine gave Luna an almost-exasperated look, but Luna only grinned, raising her head before she glanced towards Scrivener and said kindly: "Beloved, go to the Garden, and I shall send the Moon Blessed to outfit thee properly with thy new equipment, and I myself should go and slip into something a little more... comfortable. Celestia, as always, I wish to entrust thee with the duties of strategy and preparation." "That is fine, little sister, but before either of you rush off I could do with a little help deciphering this puzzle. Even if they began to move immediately after the demon keeping an eye on them returned to Enstasis, they will still take hours to reach us because of the narrow road they must travel and their own numbers." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna grumbled a little as Scrivener smiled despite himself. "Preparation and strategy will win this battle with the best possible outcome for our side." Luna rolled her eyes at this, sighing moodily but nodding after a moment with a grumble, and Celestia smiled slightly as she led them through the halls of Enstasis to the war room. Twilight Shadow was already there with grinning Pinkamena and Cowlick, maps spread out over the large, square table as Greater Nightmares passed in and out of the large, circular room, delivering reports, estimates, and other information. Scrivener leaned with interest over the table as Luna grumbled and dropped her face against his neck, peeking one eye up past his shoulder but otherwise looking fidgety and irritable. All the same, she did contribute to the brisk discussion around the table as Celestia looked calmly back and forth, tossing out points now and then moodily. The Greater Nightmares continued to gather intelligence as the enormous army began to march on Enstasis. At the rate they were moving, it would be evening when they arrived... something that would play into Luna's favor. Not to mention the fact that tremendous, dark stormclouds were slowly rolling in, darkening the journey the army was making like some ominous sign that the gods themselves knew this march would be ill-fated... although with the nervous twist in Celestia's stomach, she wasn't sure which side would be suffering most with the coming conflict. After half-an-hour, Celestia allowed Luna and Scrivener to go about their preparations: the newly-crowned King made his way to the Garden, while the Queen of the Night traveled to their personal quarters. She pulled her leather outfit slowly off piece-by-piece, licking her lips and taking her time until she stood with only her melded collar around her neck, and she let out a soft sigh as her cyan eyes glinted and roved towards the armor stand at the side of the room, grinning slightly. "Finally, to take to the field in full glory..." Luna's horn glowed dark sapphire, and then she flicked it firmly, and the armor resting over the stand took on the same deep aura, shivering once before it rapidly tore itself free in a swirling storm of sapphire leather and glinting black metal, armor of all shape and size twisting around her like a glowing serpent before she reared back with a wide grin as her horn gave another pulse, her gear rapidly locking itself into place over her dark-coated body as her ephemeral mane and tail swirled backwards and out of the way. She dropped back to all four hooves as the last few pieces of armor clicked into place along her form, rolling her head on her shoulders with a confident smile. Thick dragon-scale leather rested snug against her form and filled the spaces between the smooth, polished black alloy plating that formed vambraces over her lower forelegs and a breastplate that protected her chest and upper back. Her wings extended through slots in the armor, the bases of these covered and supported by thinner, flexible leather, and her hindquarters were shielded by hanging, leaf-shaped plates of black metal over her hips and rear. It was gorgeous, dependable protection, the beauty enhanced by the etchings of brambles and black roses over it as Luna smiled calmly, feeling the last of the belts and hidden clasps tightening themselves to ensure the snugness of the armor over her form as her eyes roved towards the last piece of gear: a heavy black helm with a slot for her horn to slip through with a cradling metal ring around the base. Ivory thorns were spaced evenly in a circle around the top of the helm, forming a simple and deadly crown... a crown fit for a warrior queen such as herself. The helm slid into her head locking into place as her mane and tail pulsed with starlight, and she grinned wider as her wings flapped once before furling at her sides. Her eyes rose to the one last thing she would need for the coming battle, something almost as important to her as her own life, as Scrivener Blooms: her spear, the last remnant from her days as a Valkyrie. It sat in simple holders, nine feet long, made of what looked like simple steel, tipped with an ivory, diamond-shaped spearhead. With only a flick of her horn, the spear rose immediately into the air; with only a thought, it spun violently around her before dropping into place over one shoulder, glowing faintly and responding to her will alone as she smiled slightly and murmured: "A great battle awaits us, old friend. Let us show these fools just what the Night Maiden is capable of. Let us demonstrate the true power of a Queen of Darkness, who has earned her position through bloodshed, battle, and power." She smiled again, then flicked her horn, and the spear clicked as the pole collapsed quickly on itself until it was only a foot long. The telescopic weapon floated across the room, dropping itself into a leather sheath hanging from one of the holders it had been sitting in before this glowed and lifted itself free as well to sail down and lock over Luna's armored back, and she smiled at its comforting weight, her eyes closing as she said quietly: "Yes. I am prepared. Let them come to me, let them come to my Castle Enstasis. The mire awaits... our fertile soil is eager for the nourishment that can come only from the enemy's flesh and blood." She laughed quietly, then turned and headed for the doorway, eyes glowing darkly as she headed out into the corridor and then smiled slightly as she glanced to the side at the sound of hooves to see Pinkamena approaching, dressed in heavy armor made from thick bands of overlaid dark steel. A deadly-looking crescent-bladed axe gleamed on her back, and a set of daggers hung at her side from a strap of leather that went from shoulder to waist, the demon's eyes glowing behind the waterfall of mane that obscured half her face as she said with a grin: "It's almost time for the party, and I see you're already dressed up nice and fancy, just like me. Tell me, will Scrivy be wearing his nice new duds, too?" "Of course, Pinkamena. We plan to take the field in style, after all." Luna replied easily, looking entertained before she gestured easily to the side, and Pinkamena turned to follow as the winged unicorn continued calmly: "Now, this should go without saying, sweet concubine and bodyguard, but thou may not kill Applejack, nor Rainbow Dash. Thou art free to slaughter as many others as thou likes but those two must be left alive for later judgment and punishment, is this understood?" "What about maiming? Am I allowed to maim and cripple them?" Pinkamena asked moodily, and then she looked almost surprised when Luna smiled slightly and nodded to her before the demon gave a marveling whistle. "Well, and here I was worried for a moment that you had gone soft on me. Okay, then, Nightmare Moon, I gotta ask: what kind of punishment are we talking here? You and Scrivener going to play pinata with Tweedledum and Tweedledee?" "We shall listen to their excuses... and if they are intelligent and humble enough to beg for mercy, their pleas." Luna smiled calmly, nodding as they strode down the hall together as she glanced towards Pinkamena and said kindly: "Then, we shall let those they hurt give their input on what just desserts they have earned for their crimes. 'Tis only fair." "Well, I can't see Fluttershy or sissy taking advantage of that, but I sure as hell will be glad to." Pinkamena said with a wry grin, her red-rimmed eyes shining with malicious thoughts as she licked her sharp teeth slowly, and Luna nodded again with the same almost-kind smile lingering over her features. "Ain't it nice when your food delivers itself right to your doorstep?" "Oh, 'tis far better than that, Pinkamena. 'Tis more like the Norns have looked down with contempt upon those who would stand against us and push the cowards into confrontation." Luna replied easily, grinning slightly, and the demon nodded with a callous laugh. "And we must not disappoint the Norns now... so I expect thee to send thy worship and thanks up to them from the battlefield through the hymn of slaughter." "The one way us demons like to pray." Pinkamena grinned wider, her eyes glowing as she looked coldly ahead and nodded as they continued down the hall, both eager for the battle that was yet to come. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story